Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Kiss Your Blade
by Aegis Runestone
Summary: Rex takes Pyra out for a night stroll. Little does he know his allies are planning to help him get closer to her than he originally anticipated.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles 2, its characters, locales, nor claim rights over Disney's song,'Kiss the girl.' This little story/song was made for fun._

Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Kiss Your Blade

by

Aegis Runestone

Twilight had settled across the Letherian Archipelago, and the cobbled road near Fonsett Village was no exception. Rex stretched out his arms over his head, and smiled as he took in the scent of the fresh, clean air. He was walking alongside his friend, and Blade, Pyra. Despite the name, one would think she was a human by merely looking at her, unless they saw the emerald core crystal on her chest.

 _"Ah, so you wanted to take a walk with her to the statue of the Village Guardian? Then, it'd be best if I left you alone with her."_

He smiled. _Thanks, Gramps,_ he thought. He glanced over at Pyra—since accepting his offer, she had been rather quiet. Yet, her beaming face told him she was quite happy to accompany him. Rex's smile widened a little as he gazed upon her. Pyra's fiery, short red hair, her ruby eyes, and lovely figure had captivated him since they had first met; a long time ago.

Rex looked away and exhaled. _It'd be nice to be a bit… closer to her,_ he thought. He recalled the night around the campfire in Gormott; he could still feel the tingling warmth when she slid right next to him while sitting on the log together.

 _And what do you mean by closer, eh?_ A voice within him asked.

He sighed; to be closer to Pyra. It was no secret he and she had feelings for each other; she treated him with such kindness and Rex was glad to return the favor. Yet, there was more. He touched his chest; the X-shaped emerald Core there was a separated part of Pyra's Core Crystal. To Rex, it felt like a special bond between them—moreso than a normal Driver and Blade. _I wonder... does Pyra feel the same way?_

He closed his eyes, thinking back to that night in Gormott.

 _"It's just... she gave half of her life to save mine. I owe her."_

 _"Rex—"_

He sighed, smiling.

"Um, Rex?" Pyra's gentle, yet mature voice awoke him from his thoughts. "Isn't the Guardian Statue this way?"

He turned, and saw her standing at the foot of the stairway which led up to their destination; her hand was directed toward the path. Even in the dark of night, Rex saw her warm, inviting smile—an invitation he would not reject.

Rex chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it is." He walked up to her and beckoned. "C'mon then, Pyra, let's go!" He waited for her before advancing up the steps.

"You still haven't told me exactly what we're doing tonight," she pointed out. "What's the plan?"

"You'll see," he answered. "I want to keep it a surprise!"

"Oh, Rex..." Pyra sighed. Together, they continued to ascend the stairway with only the silent stars to guide them.

-S-

"Shellhead, this isn't right, ya know?"

Zeke turned around to face his Gormotti friend. "Is there a problem, Nia?" he asked with a grin. "Why, there's no wrong in helping Rex and Pyra with their romantic evening," he added, turning back to the cliff overlooking the top of the stairway just before the Village Guardian.

"And bein' a peepin' tom is going to help, how?" she inquired with narrowed eyes.

"But you're here!" Pandoria countered. She popped out from behind Zeke. He shot a grin at her—his Blade. "So, wouldn't that make you any different?"

"Actually, you two forced us to this locale," said an imposing woman. Beside her, stood a Blade, blue flames dancing on her hair and hands. The woman's face was slightly obscured by her helmet, but Zeke saw the dark glance she shot at him. "I agree with Nia, This is rather tasteless, even coming from you."

"Geez, Mòrag," Zeke said with a snort. "Don't you ever want to have a little fun? You don't even know what I'm plotting! You may actually enjoy it."

"But this is their time alone," said Mòrag's Blade, Brighid with a calm voice. "Let's leave Pyra and Rex to themselves; it would be the most wise course of action."

Zeke frowned; he knew how Pyra and Rex felt about each other, yet they seemed so hesitant, so wary. They both acted as if they were merely friends, but they made a couple of poor actors.

"Well... Tora is rather curious about what Zeke is planning," said his Nopon ally—Tora. Next to him stood Poppi, an artificial Blade. Every time, Zeke withheld his breath, but it was truly amazing that a Blade could be created without the need of Core Crystal. "But, if it helps Pyra and Rex-Rex's relationship, Tora would like to help!"

"What? Are you two crazy or somethin'?" Nia asked with her brows furrowed. She folded her arms, scowling. "Do you enjoy bein' a couple of weirdos?"

"Nia." Mòrag sighed. "Was that question necessary? We know the answer."

Silence.

"Eh... heheheh..." Tora chuckled nervously. "Well, anyway! What is Zeke's plan?"

"Forget it," Nia hissed. She spun. "I'm gettin' out of here like any decent person would!" She looked at her Blade—a large white tiger. "Dromarch, come on." She started off on her way, most likely back to Fonsett.

"As you wish," the tiger responded.

"I will take my leave also," Mòrag said with a level, yet dark voice. "This is no place nor time to fool around!" She turned and began to follow Nia's lead.

Zeke folded his arms. "Some Inquisitor you are, not even a bit curious about how this will turn things around for those two?" he remarked. Mòrag froze. "And you, Nia, don't you like poking your nose into Rex's love life every once in awhile? Didn't you tease her about it once?" Nia froze.

A moment, and then the two women, with their Blades, faced Zeke with flat stares.

 _I've got them interested now,_ he thought with a grin. He glanced at Pandoria, who gave him an approving thumbs up. "You want to walk off and miss the show?"

"Fine," Mòrag said, rolling her eyes. "What is it you have planned?"

"Better be nothin' flashy or you'll scare them silly!" Nia chimed in.

Zeke's grin widened. "Ironically, it's very unlike me; it's not flashy at all. What I'm going to do is make sure our chum gets a perfectly romantic evening—the type he dreams about—with Pyra. With mere music."

"Music?" Nia asked, eyes widened. "I thought ya said it wouldn't be flashy, Shellhead!"

"It won't, it'll be subtle."

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Zeke," Mòrag remarked. "And if anything, your poor luck may jeopardize the situation."

"Not this time. I have safeguards," Zeke said. He shook his head. "No, don't bother asking. Now, where are our other Blades?"

"You mean the Common ones?" Nia asked. "Why?"

"Actually, I'm asking you two!" Zeke said, pointing at them. "Where _are_ they?"

Nia blinked. She and Mòrag exchanged confused glances, and then slowly turned their heads toward Zeke.

"You didn't..."

"Ya idiot!"

"Shh!" Pandoria hushed. "They're almost to the statue, and they'll hear us!" She snatched Zeke's Lightning Edge sword and grinned. "Ready when you are, my prince!"

"What?" Nia looked around, sounding confused. "Just how are ya goin' to do without being seen?"

"By manipulating the air," Zeke explained with a confident smile. "Pandy _is_ a lightning Blade, remember? It'll be as if Rex is hearing the song in his head."

"And that won't raise any suspicions at all?" Mòrag inquired with a dubious voice.

Zeke chuckled. "Don't doubt the Zekenator! If everything goes according to plan, then he'll be thinking more about Pyra than searching." He looked at Pandoria. "Showtime!" The Blade nodded, and began to change the electrical energy in the air using her rod and Zeke's sword combined.

"I want ta leave," Zeke overheard Nia say. "Yet, I'm really curious now."

"You're not alone," Mòrag agreed.

-S-

Truthfully, Rex didn't have a plan for Pyra and himself this night. He just wanted to take her to the statue. But to do what? Stare at it? As they climbed the steps, soon, they found themselves reaching the top. Rex swallowed. He was certain he would have thought of something by the time they reached the Village Guardian.

 _Damn... being too overconfident again,_ he thought with a growl.

"Rex?" Pyra said. He looked over and saw her slightly concerned face. "Is something wrong? What was the growl about?"

"Erm... nothing!" Rex answered, faking a smile. "Hey, Pyra, would take a look at the statue... wonderful, isn't it?"

He heard her giggle. "I've seen it before," she pointed out. Rex's heart dropped. "But... you're right, it's beautiful." He looked over at Pyra and saw her gazing at it. "It may be night, but I can still see the details. Whoever made this statue put their heart and soul into it."

"Yeah," Rex agreed. He bit his lip, and then thought of something. "Come on, let's see it up close." She nodded, beaming at him.

The wind began to blow, and the air began to feel... strange; Rex couldn't put his finger on it, but before he could stop walking... he heard a voice singing in his head.

 _There, you sense her, walking at your side..._

 _She got nothing to hide, but there's something about her..._

 _And yet you're so shy, yet you know it'd fly,_

 _You wanna kiss your Blade._

Rex froze, and glanced around. Who was singing? And why was it in his head? He could hear music, too. Soothing... calming... and every note seem to put an image of Pyra's smiling face in his mind. And... kiss his Blade?

"Rex...?" Pyra stopped, turned and faced him. Cocking her head, she asked, "are you okay? Your face seems a little pale." The stars caught the worried, caring glimmer in her eyes.

"Erm... it's nothing," Rex said, faking another smile. Kiss his Blade? Wouldn't that be...? "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Pyra didn't smile. "If you say so."

 _She probably didn't hear that... and... huh?_ Rex paused again as the voice returned.

 _Yeah, you want her..._

 _Check out those lovely eyes,_

 _Y'know she wants you, too_

 _Come on, don't deny her!_

 _It won't cause any harm, it'll be a charm,_

 _Go on and kiss your Blade._

Her eyes were lovely, Rex had to agree. He licked his lips nervously, and realized he was staring into those eyes. "Um... Pyra? Do you hear anything? Besides me, obviously."

She shook her head. "No. ... are you sure you're all right?" Pyra asked, putting her hand to her chest. "If you're not well, we can always go back—"

"Nah, I'm fine. I thought I heard something in the wind," he half-lied. "I'm sure it's just my imagination. Come on, how about we sit down?" he asked, smiling.

"Where?" Pyra's smile returned.

"At the base of the statue," Rex explained. "C'mon!" He beckoned to her again, and walked over.

He hoped it really was his imagination, but then he swore he heard a voice say: "Sing with me now."

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my!_

 _See that boy, far too shy_

 _Afraid to kiss his Blade._

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, go take her hand!_

 _C'mon understand; you're gonna miss your Blade._

Rex ignored it; mostly. He continued to the statue's base alongside Pyra, occasionally glancing at her. _Take her hand?_ He wondered; it would be quite special, but... _No, I gotta to keep it slow._ Rex looked at Pyra and gestured to the statue's base politely.

She smiled with appreciation and took a seat. Rex followed suit, relaxing—or trying to—next to her. _Now what, Rex?_ He asked himself.

 _Now's your moment, sitting at the tall statue_

 _Her eyes catching the moon,_

 _No smile is sweeter..._

 _If you take too long, then your chance is gone,_

 _Unless you kiss your Blade..._

He saw it; his lips against hers... Rex began to wonder how it would feel to kiss her. Would it be different from any other kiss? No. He had felt her touch before and he remembered how gentle her skin felt. _Maybe..._ he thought, looking over at Pyra. _Maybe I'm being a bit too slow._

But one didn't just ask a girl to kiss them; the desire had to build—in both Rex and her. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and exhaled.

"It's very nice out tonight," Pyra remarked softly. "The moon looks wonderful, Rex." She looked at him. "No clouds to block it."

Rex glanced up. "You're right," he said with a smile. _Go on, kiss her, Rex. You're lying to yourself if you think she would reject you._ He swallowed quietly and looked down. Pyra seemed not to notice. "Well...!" he spoke up. "I—"

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be shy_

 _Since you've got the drive,_

 _Go on and kiss your Blade!_

Rex exhaled and looked at Pyra; her smile was wide and knowing. "Rex, are you waiting for something?" she asked with a slightly flirty voice.

His eyes widened, throat tightened, and mouth gaped. The song continued, as if echoing his thoughts.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, now she knows!_

 _Give her what she wants; go on and kiss your Blade!_

 _Oh yeah..._

Pyra put her hands on her lap and glanced at him innocently. Her smile, her beautiful face, her shining eyes. Rex knew he was wrong; about everything. He returned the smile. "No, I'm not waiting on anything," he said quietly. He shuffled closer to her.

 _Come on now, kiss your Blade._

Rex put his arms around Pyra's waist, locking eyes with her. At first, she looked surprised, but her visage immediately relaxed.

 _Go ahead, and kiss your Blade._

Rex wasn't sure if the voice was his own thoughts or the song, but he didn't care anymore. Pyra placed her hands on his shoulders, and beamed at him. Then, Rex closed his eyes and brought her close.

 _Kiss your Blade..._

He moved in to kiss her, and to his surprise, Pyra moved in at the same time, pressing her lips against his mouth with a gentle push. Rex held the kiss and the music seemed to slowly quiet down. He vaguely heard the words "Kiss your Blade" continue to sing, growing quieter with each line.

And he could care less. Pyra's lips were warm, gentle, and soft; she pressed deeper, and Rex's heart filled with loving warmth. Perhaps, this was all Rex needed tonight with Pyra; a deep, gentle kiss.

-S-

"All right, chaps! Off you go!" Zeke said to the Common Blades. They saluted him. "Good job assisting me sing. You have some excellent voices." They bowed to him, and then left the scene. He turned to face his three companions, all with wide eyes and mouths agape. He smirked. "Told you, didn't I?"

Nia cleared her throat, and frowned. "All right, Shellhead... it looks like it worked. Ya got them to kiss."

"And Tora thinks they are enjoying it!" Tora chimed in.

"Indeed," Mòrag said. She put a hand to her chin. "I'm not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted. Perhaps both at the same time."

"Aw, come on now!" Zeke said. "You have to admit it was brilliant!" He glanced over at the kissing couple, and then back to the group. "I'd say the mission was a success!"

"Right, right," Nia said with a sigh. "Now, can we leave 'em alone? I don't want to bother Rex and Pyra's moment."

Zeke nodded. "I was just about to suggest that. Let's leave, chaps... quietly. I bet they'll be holding hands on the way home," he added, feeling proud.

"I pray you will not stay to make sure," Mòrag said. "Using our Common Blades was enough as it is."

"Didn't you hear me? I agree with Nia. Let's leave while the leaving is good." He didn't say another word to them, and walked away from the cliffside off into the forest.

 _Finally, chum, now I know who you fancy,_ he thought at Rex.

~FIN~


End file.
